Shall We Have a Dance?
by pominute
Summary: Korra is new to Republic City and explores new places in town every night. When she comes across a dance academy, she finds herself transfixed on the only dancer she sees, but little does she know that this girl will change her life. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Shall We Have a Dance?_

Chapter One

Korra had only been living in Republic City for a few short weeks now. Every night she would go explore someplace new. Whether it be one of the many different bars, nightclubs, even little bake shops and restaurants, Korra wanted to explore. There had been one place that Korra hasn't crossed by yet though. The dance academy.

The dance academy was a small, almost deserted one. It was right around the corner from an alleyway right by the police headquarters. Not many knew of it. Korra locked the door to her apartment and began her way out of the building and into the busy streets of the city. The air was crisp and the sky was clear, moon shining. Korra passed by all the restaurants she had eaten at before. None were appealing to her. She did not want food, she did not want to visit another nightclub. She wanted someplace different. That's when Korra noticed thealleyway by the police headquarters.

She placed her hands in her pocket as she walked the dark alley, careful and on watch if anyone followed her or seemed suspicious. That's when Korra spotted a dim light coming from a door and heard faint music. It wasn't like the fast-paced music in the nightclubs, no, it sounded slower but still upbeat. Korra turned the right corner from the alleyway and got closer to the source.

She looked through the small space that was open and that's when Korra spotted her. A taller girl with fair skin, thin physique, and long wavy black hair tied up in a high ponytail. Korra was mesmerized by this girl. The way her body moved to the music. Her hips swayed, chest popping, almost like a professional. Korra couldn't take her eyes off the girl. She caught herself staring for minutes on end, that is, until she was snapped out of her trance.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there's something new! Almost like a prologue I guess you can say, but I'd love to know what you guys think so far! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Who are you?"

Korra snapped out of her trance and stumbled for words. The taller girl had such bright, beautiful green eyes and a toned body that any girl would die for.

"I, uh, the name's Korra!"

"And what are you doing here, Korra?" The girl grabbed a water bottle and chugged the water down, Korra eyeing her throat as it bobbed with every sip. _Damn it Korra, don't get distracted!_

"You see, I'm sorta new to town and I've been visiting various places everyday and I just kind of stumbled upon here." Korra explained, now in the dance room. She noted how run-down it looked. The white paint on the walls were peeling, parts of the giant mirror were cracked or missing, and some lights kept on flickering.

"Well you got your visit. You can leave now."

"Hey, wait a minute! I didn't even get your name. I don't think that's fair." Korra pouted.

"Asami. Asami Sato. Happy now?" Korra sighed at the tone of her voice. "Is there something I did that has you so upset?"

"No, not really. Though you are kind of making it worse." Asami sighed as she placed her small towel around her neck. "I'm just in a bad mood, I apologize."

Korra grinned cheekily and walked over to Asami, taking a seat on the bench. "How about you teach me a dance?"

Asami nearly choked on her water and gave the girl a questioning look. "Why?"

"Because I think we'll get along great."

Asami stared at Korra for a long minute before sighing in defeat. "Do you have any dancing experience?"

"Well... If you count battle stances and all those neat moves, then sure!"

"You're a bender?"

"Yep. A waterbender. And a firebender." Asami blinked, slowly getting to what Korra meant. "Earthbender and-"

"You're the Avatar? I'm honored, to say the least."

"So you'll teach me?" Korra smiled, hoping Asami would say yes.

"Sure, why not. Meet me here tomorrow at sundown."

"Got it! Thank you so much! See you then!" Korra beamed, running out of the place happily.


End file.
